Raven's Story
by ravensrath666
Summary: This is the personal back story to my role play character for Supernatural. It's not perfect because I'm not perfect. If you don't like it, don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

I looked up at the dark night sky, the stars shined in the quietness of the forest. Frost covered the ground from the winter dew that settled on the grass over night, I was alone keeping warm under my winter coat. I sat on the back of my old 1965 Chevy truck, as I looked up at the cloudy sky a star shout across the sky, "Make a wish, love." The voice was all too familiar, I turned to a man standing to my side leaning against the tail gate looking up at the sky. He wore a dark suit with a grey paisley tie, his black coat buttoned to the top keeping him warm. He turned to look at me his green eyes were enhanced by the darkness of the trees, "I wouldn't know what to wish for." He smiled at my statement, "What are you doing out here alone? You know I don't like it when I don't know where you are."  
"You like the chase and you know it." I couldn't turn away from the gaze of his eyes, he always stared at me as if I was a a prized jewel. He looked back at the sky as he stepped away from the truck, "We have a problem." He didn't dare look back at me, "I just got news that the Winchesters failed to kill Lucifer," he began to get flustered, now looking at his shoes, "He knows I helped and now I have a bounty on my head." He turned around, looked up at my face with concern. "I need your help. You're the only one I can trust...you're all I have-" he couldn't finish his sentence, I knew if any demon found where he was or what he had been doing there would be no hesitation to kill him. I got down off the truck, the cool air running against my body, I pull my coat close. I looked up into his eyes, "I will never abandon you. You can always trust me, for anything." I smiled trying to reassure him I would make everything okay. I leaned up against him, the cold air sending a chill up my spine, he wrapped his arms around me, resting his head on mine, as stars fell across the sky on that cold night in the middle of winter.

I drove for hours in the late night, Crowley was silent the whole time constantly looking down at his hands, only looking up whenever I made a turn to see which direction we were headed. He had never been so quiet, in the many years I had known him he had never been this silent. The failure of his faith in the Winchesters weighed on his shoulders, for because of his betrayal against Lucifer, even though the Winchesters preformed the act, Crowley would pay the price. We reached the cabin in the woods where I had once stayed during my time alone, we walked through the door way, the look of the cabin was worse for wear, the house had burned once. This home was strong and still standing, it was in the middle of renovations, a couch was in the living room along with a chair and a coffee table. Crowley lit a fire in the fireplace, "It's cold in here. You wouldn't happen to have blankets stocked up?" I went to the closet where I grabbed two blankets and tossed one at Crowley. "Not like you get cold, or sleep."  
"No, I don't, but my concern is more for you. I don't want you getting ill." He gave me a small smile, trying very hard to cover the misery that was inside him. He had lost everything, even his title was up for debate, all he had were me, his hellhound and the clothes on his back. To have so little was never Crowley's way of living, I settled on the couch laying back with my feet elevated on the arm rest I pulled the blanket up to my chin. Crowley sat back in the chair leaning back till his feet rested on the coffee table, he pulled his blanket over his lap, looking up threw the cracks in the ceiling, I began to drift off into sleep.

The morning was young when I awoke, well colors of fire burned across the room as the sun rose, Crowley was no where in sight, a bottle lay sideways on the table, it was empty. I got off the couch, sleeping there was not comfortable and took a toll on my knee, a past injury that never fully healed, "Crowley." I said in a soft tone. Sounds came from the back porch of the house, I opened the screen door to the back of the house, Crowley sat there on the step with a glass in hand, it was nearly empty. "Where did you get- never mind, you alright." He held a coin in his hand flipping it in his fingers he took the glass drink of his glass, "No, I am far from alright." He went for another drink but there was nothing in his glass, "You're going to need more by the looks of you." I sat down next to him, his tie was undone and hanging around his neck his shirt unbuttoned by two, his hair was in disarray and he had dark circles around his eyes. "Any chance I can..." He failed to complete his sentence as he put the coin into his inner jacket pocket, I went a step further down and grabbed the glass from his hand and set it next to him, he continued to look at his hands as I put my on his knees. "We are going to need some things if we are going to be here for a while. First we need to get some demon warding on the walls, we're also going to need grocery, and alcohol." He still looked down at his hands, I hated seeing him in such distress, "So, are you going to come with me or am I going to have to drag you along." That caught his attention, he looked at me as if I had just insulted him, "Why do I need to go grocery shopping?"  
"If you haven't realized, I'm not exactly of age to buy alcohol and since we went off the radar I had to discard all my false IDs. So if you want your booze you're coming with me." With a big sigh he finally agreed, I slapped my hands down on his tights, "Good, I'll get my keys."

It had been three days since we came to this cabin in the woods, Crowley was constantly moping around and to be frank it was starting to annoy me. He had just gone threw his third bottle os scotch, "That's it. Get off your ass! You are going to do something if it kills me." He stared at me, in shock that I was yelling at him, he opened his mouth to speak but before he got a word out I grabbed him by the collar and lifted him out of the chair, "I am sick and tired of you brooding around thus cabin staring at that...that coin! I've had it!" He glared at me, not to happy with my tone he pried my hands from his collar, straightening it out, he leaned over and grabbed his bottle then he vanished. He was gone, he just left...I made a mistake, I ran him off. I slumped down into the chair he was sitting in, the warm of his body still remained and I turned to the fire that was still blazing in the fireplace.

It had been hours, I had fallen asleep curled in the chair next the an extinguished fire the cold chilling my body. The sound of an old car had awoken me as the headlights ran across the house. I was cold, very cold, I grabbed my jacket closer to my body, shivering I grabbed the shotgun that lay on the coffee table and made my way into the kitchen. I stood behind the corner of the wall that lead into the next room, when I heard a familiar voice, Crowley, he was talking to someone, but who? I could not tell, then they spoke the voice made me smile, Dean, Crowley finally had his purpose again. He was working with the Winchesters, more like using the Winchesters to get revenge. He was talking about the Horse Men when I emerged from the corner of the kitchen, Sam raised his pistol at the sight of me, Crowley quickly reacted and grabbed the pistol moving it down ward so he couldn't shoot me. "Raven? What are doing here?"  
"I can ask you the same. Crowley, I see you found something to do."  
"You know Crowley?!" Dean was surprised by my calmness around the crossroads demon.  
"Of course I know him. Wait how do you know him?" I looked at Crowley, he avoided my gaze.  
"He gave us the Colt." Sam was quick to answer, I moved toward Crowley, pulling my jacket even closer to myself, trying to find warmth. I laid the shotgun back on to the coffee table.  
"So, Horse Men. Sounds interesting. What are you planning."  
"If you must know, we need to find Pestilence and cut the ring off his finger."  
"You need Pestilence's ring, why?"  
"It's the key to Lucifer's cage." Sam stared at me noticing the chill my body could not control, Crowley followed Sam's gaze to me turning he put his arm to my shoulder. The cold was piercing, "So, where is This stable boy, you were talking about?"

I was standing spray painting the last enochian symbol on the window when Crowley wrapped his jacket around me, "You're freezing. Tell me you didn't wait for me all night"  
I turned around to look at his green eyes, which were far more captivating than the brown ones of his last vessel. "Sweetheart, you'll catch your death doing something like that."  
"I was worried you we t out and did something stupid...I was right." I wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head on his collar, he pit his hand on my back, "Don't worry, the first step is always a doozy. It will get better after this, I promise." He held me tighter hoping his warmth will break the chill of my body. Dean walked in he doorway, "Sorry to interrupt, but don't we have a demon to catch."  
"Ahh, yes about that." He turned to Dean, "Sam's not coming."  
"What do you mean Sam's not coming."  
"What I mean is I don't trust him, oh and he's been trying to kill me." I stood silent in the background, holding onto Crowley's coat, as the two spat words at each others, "It's your choice, either Sam stays here or it's no deal." He backed away from Dean, "Fine! Have a good end of the world." Crowley walked toward me, he put his arm over my shoulder. "Alright! Yes, Sam stays here."  
"What!? What are you talking about? Are you saying I can't go?!"  
"Listen, Sam..." Their voices faded into the background as Crowley came back to me, " I need you to stay here with Sam."  
"Why?" I was a little surprised but quickly past when Crowley gave me a look of concern," Alright, but you better be careful, I don't want to have to resurrect you." He smiled at how sincere my words were, he pulled me close to him again. His breath tan across my neck, I could here his heart beating under nether his shirt, "I'll be careful." I closed my eyes to the sound of his breathing as he kissed the top of my head then rest his cheek on my shoulder.

It had been a whole night, it was early in the morning the sun had not risen yet, Sam had been wandering the house drinking quiet a lot. He didn't speak to me, he would occasionally look at me, but then go back to his pacing. The car pulled up and Dean walked in with a bagged figure, "How did it go? Did you run into any trouble?" Dean didn't answer.  
"Actually it went rather swimmingly. Miss me?" I hugged him,  
"Always." Sam walked into the room, Crowley stopped him in his tracks,  
"Now I have to say, I'm completely against this. We should be miles away from here, away from you."  
"Get out of my way, Crowley."  
"Not if you go in there you will ruin everything. So, go ruin it, ruin our one best, last hope." Sam pushed past him,  
"What's going on?"  
"Sam has history with this one. History Sam does not yet know about." Crowley moved over to the chair and sat down, he put his arms on the arm rests. I move over to him he moved his left arm inviting me to sit on the arm rest, I sat and watched the glass doors that lead to our homemade interrogation room. Crowley put his arm around my waist assuring me it would be no problem. Dean and Sam emerged from the room, Dean pushing Sam back, "Get out of my way, Dean."  
"Goodie, so our prisoner is all fluffed up now." Crowley got up out of the chair and moved into the room closing the door behind him. The brothers argued, but I paid no attention, they did this so much it was no worry to me. Dean sat in the chair, I still sat on the arm rest when Crowley emerged, "So did he buy any of your Girl Scout Cookies yet."  
"Not yet," Crowley was fidgeting, "Where's your Moose?"  
"Cooling off."  
"Alright then, get bent." I furrowed my brow, where was he going,  
"You going somewhere." Dean replied before I could even finish my thought,  
"He not going to talk. So, now I've got to go stick my neck out." He wasn't please with the thought of that sentence, I stood in protest, but he was gone. "What's your problem." Dean was now staring up at me, I was very worried for Crowley, this was the kind of thing I wanted to avoid. "Shut up." I moved out the front door, standing on the porch thoughts crowded my mind of what Crowley was doing. My hand found the keys that were in my pocket, I looked to my truck, holding out the keys so they were visible. I clutched the keys tight in my fist, I got in my car and I drove, there was no specific place I was going, I just needed to drive. I drove for hours in one direction, my stomach hungry for food, I finally stopped in a small town. There was a small diner there, I sat with a burger before me, I sat watching the people eating there food, not knowing anything about the world and it's horrors. They were so oblivious, a man at the bar was having his third coffee, as he took a drink he looked back at me, two more men who were in a booth two in front of me stood up. Damn it, demons some how they found where I was, "Raven." The man from the bar was tall wearing a black suit with a blue shirt, he blinked and his eyes went black, "How'd you find me?"  
"Wasn't very hard, with your boss being distracted." I my hand on the hilt of my knife which concealed with in my jacket, "You're making a big mistake. You and your Harley boys don't know what you're up against." They laughed at my comment,  
"You?! You think we're afraid of some bitch." I swiftly moved from my seat unholstering my knife stabbing it in to the chest of the demon standing to the far left. I turned his body positioning him between me and the next demon, as I pulled my gun from the back of my pants, pressing it to the center demons temple and pulling the trigger. I removed the knife from the demon's chest, aiming the gun at the demon from the bar, "If you weren't afraid, you are now." He swallowed hard, he didn't expect this, not from a small girl like me. I was skilled, Crowley had taught me well, "Well, yes. Now I see, but you should have also considered that you aren't the only one we're after." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coin, screams came from it, then silence a voice came from the coin, Crowley, "Leave him be!"  
"No. He has a price on his head, that I am willing to collect." I cocked my gun pressing it to his temple, "You will die first." Then he was gone, I searched the diner hoping he was still in sight, but he was gone. I gripped the knife tight and ran out the door, throwing the gun into the seat next to me I put the truck in gear and mashed the pedal into the floor. I don't care what it took, I was making it back before any sleazy black eyed freak.

Where it had taken me hours to drive in one direction, it felt even longer returning, the night was beginning to creep up, I pushed the pedal even harder reaching 90 miles an hour, I won't stop, not now. I finally arrived at the cabin, a shotgun shot in the house, I grabbed my rifle off it's rack, I ran up to the door and kicked it down. "RavenRaven!"  
"Dean what's going on?!"  
"Get me out of here!" The demon was still tied to the chair and Sam was trying to release him.  
"Hellhounds!" Dean shot past me, I turned to see claw marks rip into the floor board, I jumped backwards firing off a shot, that hit the hound as it landed on top of me. The hound bled out as I pushed it's corpse off mine, turning over to look at Dean, "Nice shot." He proclaimed,  
"Thanks." A warm breath ran over my neck, I sat up trying to get the end of the barrel into the hounds chest. The pup was strong and pushed my gun out of my hand, the hounds claws were sharp and pierced my skin easily as it ripped through the flesh of my arm. "Hey!"  
"You cane back?" I looked over to see Crowley standing in the living room, blood rushed from my body, my chest compressed by the weight of the hound on me, "I'm invested. Stay!"  
"You can control them?"  
"Not that one. I brought my own and mines bigger." He was proud of his pup, as he padded it on it shoulder, "Sick'em boy!" He screamed as this massive dog came running at me, tackling the other that stood on top of me spilling it's blood over my face. Crowley appeared above me, grabbing my arm and lifting me supporting me with his body we appeared at the Impala Sam, Dean and the demon came running out. "I wager 1000 says my pup wins." He chuckled as he placed me in the car.

I was leaning on the outside of the car as Sam patched me up, "What were you thinking?"  
"Honestly, I have no idea. I just knew you guys were in danger and I don't know..." He finished by tying off the gauze. He gazed back at Crowley and Brady chatting, "So, you think he'll tell us what we want?"  
"He better, cause he's going to die either way." I was confused at the hatred Sam had for this demon, but before i could ask he moved away. I grabbed a bandana from the back seat of the Impala and wrapped it around my neck. Dean was making a salt line, Sam switched places with Crowley, Crowley moved towards me, "Are you ready to go?" He approached me and took the bandana from my hands and tied it to support my arm. I smiled at how tender he was to me, he looked into my eyes, "Are you ready?" He raised his eye brows. "Yeah, I'm ready."  
"Good." He gently put his arm around my waist, "We have to make a quick stop first." He looked back into my eyes and we vanished from the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley left me there in the road, soaking wet in the fall rain. "You bastard, you could have at least dropped me off at the right place!" He needed me to work with Samuel on retrieving the Winchesters. Great another job with Samuel, the last one was us going after an Alpha vampire, which later escaped no thanks to the block headed brothers. I turned to look behind me, there was no one on the road, all that was there was a flickering street lamp. I pulled my bag up over my shoulder and headed in the other direction, hoping someone would come along and save me, but I wasn't that lucky, it took me four hours to find Samuel's safe house. I had never been so sopping wet in my life. "Where have you been? You're soaking wet."  
"Thank you captain obvious. I just spent four hours drudging through the rain, did Crowley already tell you what to do?" Samuel passed me a towel, I threw my bag to the floor and took off my jacket throwing that to the floor. "Yeah, I already got his call. Come on, there's warm food in the kitchen. We got to get moving soon, so the faster you're ready the better."  
"Alright." No point in arguing, it's Crowley's fault I'm this late anyway.

"Do you know where you're going?" Samuel rolled his eyes at me, he had been driving in silence for the last hour, "Why did Crowley send you anyway?"  
"Because he needs you to hold the fort."  
"You're perfectly capable of doing that yourself."  
"Ah, yes, but the Winchesters trust me more than they do you." this statement angered Samuel, turned and glared at me, the look on his face only made me smile. We reached the little shack the Winchesters were staying at, it looked bleak. Samuel knocked on the door, Dean answered, not to thrilled to see him Dean let us in. "Is this what you guys do, sit around and watch porn with an angel?"  
"We're not allowed to talk about it." Sam reached over and turned off the TV, I shock my head. I walked into the other room, looking for anything useful, Samuel and Deans voices dissipated into the background. "Come with us."  
"I may be soft but I'm not suicidal." Samuel looked to me, indicating that he was leaving.  
"No, I'm staying. I got to see this."  
"Fine." Samuel closed the door behind and you could his car drive off into the distance. Sam stared at me questioning my existence in this place. "What?!"  
"Why do you want to come with us?"  
"Yeah, you work for Crowley, why go on a mission against him." Castiel rose as he spoke.  
"What? I'm curious."  
"Of what?" Dean's voice was sharp and inpatient,  
"If you guys fail, I get to see you killed. If you succeed," I couldn't hold in my laughter, "Well come on, what's the likeliness of that?"  
"We have no reason to trust you." Sam didn't show emotions  
"Good, don't." with a big grin on my face I took a seat next to Cas, he watched me then slowly sat back down.

We were standing outside this prison that Crowley had created, it was dark there was no moon in sight and only light came from the windows of the building. "Well, let's get started." I was all to happy to get this train going, Crowley had a trap ready and I wanted to spring it. We moved to an outer door that Cas opened for us, "Does this seem too easy?"  
"Way too easy." Sam knew there was something wrong, but they continued moving, at the first corner I made my move and broke away from the group. I knew my way around these corridors. I heard the Hellhounds and the screams of Meg's demon buddies. "Our guests have arrived." Crowley was standing over a demon who laid dead on the slab, Crowley wore his white apron, stained in blood, over his black shirt and tie. "Hi honey, I'm home." He turned in my direction as I made my way down the stairs to his level. "Lead them straight to me didn't you?" he kissed my cheek, "Good job. Now, Samuel I need you to do something for me." Samuel moved quickly over to Crowley's side. Crowley untied his apron and lifted it over his head and hung it on a hook that was screwed down to the pillar new the center of the room. Crowley spoke in Samuel's ear, he gestured to one of the demons, "Take her with you, I don't need her here." The demon moved towards me grabbing my arm I broke free, enrage I came at Crowley, Samuel now leaving the room. "What!? I'm not going any where!"  
"You need to go, if the boys are here to recover Sam's soul, I can escape better if I don't have to retrieve you too." He nodded his head at the demon, and he grabbed my arm once more, but this time I pulled out my knife and stabbed him in the throat killing him. He fell to the floor. "Why do you have to keep killing all my men?"  
"I leave, when I choose to. I can find my own way out."  
"Fine." He was irritated, I had bettered him once again.

Crowley had Meg tied down to a table and had asked one of this minions to get some information from her, I was busy walking the corridor where the Hellhounds were. One of them was still partially alive whimpering at the pain Meg had caused him, I leaned to his side petting his blood soaked fur, "Shhh, it's okay, I'm here. Don't worry, I'll make it stop." I pulled my knife from my jacket, I rest the blade on the back of the pups head, "It'll be better, it's ok." I pressed the blade into his skull and he went limp in my hands. I leaned against the wall as footsteps came up from behind me, "You can't save them all, you beautiful tender hearted girl." Crowley crouch beside me  
"I can try." he put his arm around me as he slide down the wall next to me,  
"I was right to put you in charge of my hounds. They love you." his comfort was hallow at the sight of the hounds blood on my hands. he pulled out his handkerchief and wiped my hands, "You can blame yourself. They were very strong and I'm sure they put up one hell of a fight." I didn't look at Crowley I only just leaned my head into his neck. "They were my pups. My responsibility, I cared for them and now they're dead." Crowley held me tighter, the handkerchief in my hand now had black ebony blood on it. An alarm went off, "Damn it!" Crowley stood and made his way to the door, I followed his lead,  
"What? What is it?"  
"Prisoners have escaped." Crowley turned into the corridor where he was holding Meg, as he walked threw the doorway he was hit in the back of the head by Sam. I shuffled back staying out of sight but still watching events unfold, Meg appeared in the room clutching her fist, using her power to torture Crowley. He spat blood, "I can't."  
"Can't or won't?"  
"I said can't, which means I can't. You mop headed lumberjack." Sam hands Meg the knife, "He's all yours."  
"Goodie." Meg smiled at the thought of driving that knife up into Crowley's skull,  
"Wow, wow wait! What are you doing?" Dean was cautious trying not to upset anyone.  
"Dean, he can get my soul, he's useless. Just look at him." Meg closed in on him,  
"You get me out, right?" She moved in to kill him, then Crowley reacted tripping her by running his leg across her heels, he threw the knife up at the devil's trap breaking it's spell, "That's better." He threw the boys against the wall, Meg jumped up and Crowley pulled the knife from the ceiling, "I wouldn't." Castiel appeared, just in front of the doorway, he held a bag. "Castiel, haven't seen you all season. are you the calvary?" Crowley chuckled at his comment, "What's in the gift bag?"  
"You are." Cas held up his skull, then smile ran from Crowley's face.  
"Not possible."  
"You didn't hide your bones as well, as you thought." Crowley clapped,  
"Cookie for you." Cas threw the bag to the floor, Crowley released the boys from the wall, "Can you get Sam's soul back."  
"I already said-"  
"Answer the question." Dean demanded, Crowley sighed,  
"I can't." The bag went up in flames and Crowley quickly followed after. His screams echoed in the hallway. I couldn't stand there any more, before his face faded I ran out screaming, "No!" Everyone turned at me, I watched Crowley vessel crumble to floor, ash was all that remained. "You killed him!" I pulled my knife and lunged for Castiel, but someone caught me stopping me from plunging my knife into his heart. One a Crowley's demon accomplices held me, "I swear to God Cas, I will find and I will not stop till I have severed your head from your body!" Then the demon grabbed me close and we appeared in a broken down cabin. I pulled away from him, "I'm sorry."  
"LEAVE ME!" I pulled the gun from my holster and aimed it for his head, but he was gone. I was alone once more, in the silence of the night, I had nothing; no transportation, no idea where I was, no one to trust, and Crowley was died. My world had clasped in on itself and all I could do is fall to the floor and cry.

I threw my things on the table, tossing my keys next to my bag, taking off my jacket and throwing it on the bed. I flopped on the bed, looking up a the crack in the ceiling, this was the seventh hotel this month, I had moving around place to place. Finding cases where I could keeping myself busy, a muffled scream came from the bathroom, rolling my eye I got up and opened the door. "I told you to stay quiet." I had a demon chained up in the bathtub, he was bloodied up from me cutting into his skin for information. Crowley had been gone from my life, but I could still continue his work, I took out my knife and stuck it up to the demons throat, "I'm just about ready to move to the next town and I can't have you holding me back. So, here is your last chance, tell me everything you know about Crowley's operation." I tore the duck tape from his face he flinched from the pain of the adhesive ripping at his flesh. Out of breath he tried to reply, "Speak up. I can't hear you." Pressing the knife farther into his neck cutting him slightly,  
"Alright! Alright, I'll tell you." I pulled the knife away and sat on the toilet to hear what he had to say. "Go on."  
"Crowley, he wasn't just torturing those things for fun, he wanted information. A location he was searching for something."  
"What? What could he possibly be looking for?"  
"I don't know, he never said a name. He talked about where the creatures went when they died."  
"No. I can't believe it."  
"What?!" I smiled at the demon bleeding in my bathtub, I sat forward on the seat of the toilet. "Purgatory you idiot, he wants the souls for power." I laughed at how clever Crowley was, my smiled turn sour when the thought that he was gone crossed my mind. "Well, thank you for everything. make sure to tell your daddy I said hi." I pushed the knife to his throat again. "Wait! I know more!"  
"You told me everything I need to know. Why would I keep you?" I cut his throat slight with the knife, teasing him with the thought of death, "Crowley's alive!" Those words sent a hatred through me, grabbing him by the collar I lifted him close to my face. I gritted my teeth, "Lies."  
"It's the truth I swear."  
"I saw him burn to ash. I saw his bones fall to the ground. He is gone and there is no way he is coming back." I pushed back into the tub and plunged my knife threw his heart, "He abandoned me." The sparks stopped as a wrenched the knife from his corpse, "He left me and now I'm alone." I walk out of the bathroom closing the door hard behind me.

I had been lying in bed for hours, I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was 2:43am I hadn't slept a wink. The demons words still ran in my head, I turned over now looking at the ceiling, the sheets after kicked off summer air blew warm in the night. "There's no way he could have survived that, he burned?" I sat up in bed aware of my surroundings I got out of bed and went to my bag, scrounging threw it I finally pulled out a leather string that was attached to a coin. I flashed back to when Crowley gave it to me; he held it out to me showing me the coin, "I want you to keep it with you, at all times."  
"What is it?"  
"It will let me know where you are, so I know your safe." He pulled the strands tight as he walked behind me to secure the coin around my neck. he ran his hands across my shoulders whispering in my ear, "Be careful out there." The memory faded I replied out loud, "Always." He had given that to me before I went on my first hunt on my own, I was gone for three months. The loneliness I felt then was nothing compared to what I felt now. I pulled the strands and wrapped them around my neck, draping the necklace over my collar bones, I ran my fingers across the coin. "If you can hear me, I will never stop fighting for you. Never." I gathered my things quickly leaving the hotel room I threw my bag into the back of my new truck, sliding into the drivers seat I started the engine and drove threw the night.

I sun began to rise over the hills, I was still driving, thinking about my time with Crowley and the things he had taught me. The road moved swiftly in my rearview mirror, my phone rang from the seat next to me, I leaned to reach it flipping it open, "Hey!"  
"RavenRaven? It's Sam."  
"Sam? What are you calling for?"  
"We need some information." Deans voice came over clear as he screamed into the phone, "What kind of information?"  
"We need to know what Crowley was up to."  
"Sorry boys. I've got nothing, Crowley kept me in the dark all the up until his death." There was a silence over the phone, Sam made a noise as if he knew something. "What do you know that I don't."  
"Well, we figured you would have known since Crowley practically kept you at his side."  
"What? What is it that you know?!" Sam paused, "Sam!"  
"Crowley's alive." I pressed down the brakes as hard as I could sending my truck to the side of the road, I got out of the car and stood in the middle of the road. "What do you mean he's alive? Did you see him?"  
"He's alive. Trust me." Dean wasn't too reassuring,  
"Raven, are you okay?" Sam was concerned by the sound of my tires shrieking over the phone, "No, yeah I'm fine I'll be okay. Once I find the bastard and shove a knife up his ass." Sam laughed that the image of me trying to kill Crowley.  
"Where are you? Are you close?"  
"Close to where? To Sioux?"  
"Yeah."  
"No, I'm in-"  
"Hello, Darling." His voice rang in my ear like a distant memory, I pulled the phone from my ear, "Raven? Raven are you there? Hello?" Sam's voice faded as I dropped the phone and it hit the ground, I turned around and standing under the street lamp was a man I believed to be dead. Looking at my phone he raised his head to make eye contact, "Miss me?" I was enraged, his man made me believe he was dead, I pulled my knife from my jacket walking quickly over to him. He stood still hands in his pockets, "You son of a bitch! I believed you were dead!" I swung the knife at his chest reacting quickly Crowley grabbed the knife in mid swing and pulled it from my hand. I threw a punched that connected with his jaw, "I cried for days, I looked for you, continued your work and you just sat back and watched me destroy myself?!"  
"I know what I did might not have been the best decision, but it kept you safe." I swung again this time connecting with his eye. "Kept me safe! It's been a month, no warning, no nothing. I've been living on my own with no help. I've nearly died."  
"But you didn't." That was the last straw I pulled out my gun aimed it for his head and cocked back the hammer, He straightened his body rubbing his chin and staring straight down the barrel of my pistol. "Alright your upset-"  
"Shut up." He stood still for a moment, he clinched his teeth together, moving quickly he grabbed my gun, one shot went off, twisting my arm he pulled the gun from my hand and pinned my arm against my chest. Holding my body close to his, he kept me from moving he had me immobilized, "Listen I came back for you. I've been watching you, making sure you were okay. I didn't want to lie, but I had too, you are special to me and I won't lose you." He let me go, he pulled the clip out of the gun and pop the round from the chamber, "Look, I'm sorry, I'm here now." He tossed the gun to the side, I walked up to him he did look happy to see me. I slapped him across the left side of his face, "Get in the car." I turned and walked away from him, rubbing the side of his face he began to follow me, "That's my girl." A big smile on his face he picked up my gun and followed.


	3. Chapter 3

I looked at Crowley, he laid unconscious on the tiled floor that was the laboratory, his head moved slightly has he began to wake, like a child from a well deserved rest, he pushed his body off the floor lifting his head and making eye contact, I could see fear in his eyes, not for himself but for myself. The room around me began to darken, my body feeling weak, falling towards the floor, as my eyes closed the last image I saw was a tan trench coat and a fallen angel drunk with power grinning at the sight of my demise.

I hadn't always worked for Crowley, one time I had a family; a mother, father and older brother, they meant the world to me, taught me everything I knew. My family they were hunters with a legacy that goes back centuries, once you're born into this family you are taught to fight from an early age. I can remember the summer my dad first took me and my brother out shooting, unlike my brother I was not too good with spells and incantations I was a better fighter. The first time I shot that gun I knew what I was going to do with the rest of my life, I was going to protect people from things they have no knowledge of and I was going to be the best at it. But unlike fairytales, bad things happen, I was thirteen and had a skill for not doing as I was told, going out to find a hunt leaving the house late and searching for a vampire or ghost. I had just return from a vamp kill when my parents were waiting for me in the living room, "Were you out hunting again? We told you that you're not ready to be out on your own yet."  
My mother's voice was soft and comforting, but not this time, she was concerned.  
"I'm perfectly capable of handling myself. I just took care a vam-"  
"We don't care what you've done, we don't want you to do it anymore." My father was cross and would not have any part of this argument.  
"I'm trying to show how responsible I am, I can do this just give me-"  
"No! That's enough. We are done having this conversation. Go to your room."  
"No, I will not be treated like some average child." I ran out the back door, not looking back not caring what was behind me. I had spent most of my time cooling off in the woods behind our house it was the only place I could go where I knew my parents wouldn't be able to follow, I was better than them, better at hiding myself and following tracks, I was better than them and I truly believed it. As the sun began to rise I finally decided I should return and apologize for my recklessness, I opened the back door, the house was still quiet but there was an eery sense like I wasn't alone, I flipped the light switch but no light turned on, I weilded my knife ready for what ever approached me, I headed through the living room up the stairs to my parents room, the darkness was lifting as the sun began to come through the windows. Their door was open, every bone in my body was telling me, "No!", I pushed the door open and the sight caught my breath, my parents mangled bodies lay on the bed their necks torn out, I stumbled back at what I saw, I took thought to my brother who was just down the hall. As I looked to his room I ran to his door, my stride long but taking me ages to reach his door as I put my hand on the door it swung open to reveal my brothers body on the floor, he had his pistol in his hand, but he had no time to discharge a bullet. They were dead, my whole family, they were my life and they were dead, I didn't know what to do, so I walked down stairs knife still in hand and sat in the living room trying to cope with what I had just seen. I sat in silence as the sun rose, I could hear footsteps behind me. I knew it was them, they had come back for me, but I didn't care I wanted to die, "You missed one."  
I was sure they were here to kill me, I tilted my head back waiting for the warm crimson blood to run down my neck as darkness took me. The door then exploded open as a thick black smoke entered the room, circling the vampires, I took this moment to take cover behind near by furniture, a man in a black suit and tie walked through the door, snapping his fingers, then the black smoke dissipated and the vampires were visible.  
"You lot have been causing a lot of trouble lately and I'd like to know why you think it is so important, to kill of my contracts, I can't collect souls if they are turned into blood-sucking mutts like yourselves."  
He was a demon and not just any demon a crossroads demon. The vampires just stood there sawing nothing and a little confused by the demons talk, "Alright, if you don't want to explain yourselves." The demon snapped his fingers bringing the black smoke back, the smoke moved around the vampires and out the door. As I sat behind the furniture I mustered up the courage to stand and confront this demon, I took a deep breath, "What is your name? I demand to know who has decided to invade my house at this unlawful hour."  
With his back to me he raised his head, "The name's Crowley, who might you be to demanding such a thing from me."  
He turned to look at me, his eyes green in the morning sun, hair a dark brown, his hands out of his pockets he was pointing to me, "A hunter..." He seemed surprised to hear those words come out of his mouth, "...and a young one at that. What are you doing here?"  
"I live here."  
"Is that so, well I'm sure you have no reason to kill me, for I'll be leaving now," he stared into my face, as if he could see the torment I had gone through moments before. His brow was furrowing as he asked, "Where's the rest of your family, sweetie?"  
I lowered my knife remembering the blood stains on the ceiling of my parents room and the terrified look in my brother's face, Crowley looked up at the ceiling of the living room. "Oh." He paused looking at this broken, teenage girl who grew up in seconds before him,"It was my fault," I kept my eyes to the floor,"I was reckless, I could have saved them." Crowley had approached as I talk about what I had done.  
"You could have died with them." He lifted my head, from looking at the ground, "What's your name?"  
"Raven." I had forgotten what he was as I stood there in my own grief, he put his hands on my shoulders, "Well, Raven, Darling, if you come with me, I'll take care of you, teach you everything you need to know. Come with me and you'll get your revenge."  
I was so distracted by my own grief that I let my knife fall from my hand as my head fell to his chest, he wrapped his arm around me and lead me out the door as it closed behind us.

For years Crowley raised me into the arts of hunting and killing of creatures, I grew up to be the best of the best and he couldn't be more proud. Many times I went with his hellhound to collect souls or out to capture creatures for Crowley's experiments, I was his "right hand man" and I loved every moment if it. Crowley continued to rise through the ranks; from Crossroads Demon, to King of the Crossroads, to King of Hell, I was there every step of the way, standing by his side helping him climb the ladder to success. Although with this last deal he made with Castiel, things did not turn out as planned. This was one deal I couldn't help him with, Crowley knew that Castiel did not approve of me working for Crowley, so he kept me away. When I learned Castiel had double crossed Crowley I took the liberty of calling up a demon who owed me a favor. I had snuck into the laboratory and had entered the room just in time to witness Castiel tossing Crowley against the wall rendering him unconscious. I saw my opportunity, I brandished the angel blade the demon had given me, I approached Castiel from behind and stabbed him threw the heart, but it did nothing, he reached for the hilt of the blade, pulling it out of his back, I began to retreat from him, as he turned to look at me, I turned my back and headed for the door, but Castiel cut me off and stuck the blade through my stomach, "You can't kill me, I'm more powerful than you could imagine."  
He let go of the blade letting me fall to my knees, Castiel stood over me power drunk with souls, Crowley awoken to see the blade sticking out of my body and as I began to black-out he flashed to me then grabbed me by the waist and flashed us to safety. He wasn't going to let me die not now, not after the hell we had been through.

I remember waking up to the sound of music and angel warding on the walls of the RV, my stomach ached like it had been ripped open, I looked around for any sign of Crowley. He was at my bed side tending to my wounds,"Morning. You gave me a right good scare. What were you thinking doing something like that?"  
"I didn't want to loose you, you're all I have anymore."  
The pain increased as I tried to talk, the blood loss alone made me very weak. Crowley stared at me like I was an idiot for saying something so human. "There, that's all I can do for now. You need to rest, we'll be safe here, ok?"  
I grabbed his hand, to tell him I'll be ok, as I faded to a deep unconsciousness.

Weeks past since my injury, we had been in that RV for too long and it was driving Crowley stir crazy, he hated living in small places, even though I frequently went out for errands that he needed, he still couldn't trust Castiel, especially after he attempted to help the Winchesters. Crowley was paranoid and began to drink heavily because of it, "Want me to go out and get you that chicken carbonara you like so much?"  
He took another drink from his glass to empty it, he was watching Girls again, "No, but could you get me another drink?"  
He held up the glass in my direction.  
"No, I'm not getting you another drink, you've had seven glasses and it's not even ten o'clock." He turned to glare at me, he didn't like my answer.  
"Fine, I'll get it myself."  
He got up and moved towards the counter, I moved in front of him, I was clearly irritating him, "Move."  
"No"  
"I won't tell you again, now move!"  
"I won't move until you stop moping around this RV and actually do something." He was upset, he slammed the glass down on the counter and looked me straight in the eyes, "What am I exactly supposed to do, in case you had for gotten that God damn angel has enslaved me and there's nothing I can do about it!"  
"You've never let someone rule over you before. What's stopping you now?"  
He glared at me, as if I wasn't getting to the point fast enough, "Castiel is not stable you saw that, his vessel is going to explode, are you ready for when he's gone?." He liked this he smirked and kissed my cheek, "Now I remember why I keep you around"  
"Thanks, I think?"  
The TV audible in the background, "Urgent News, a man in a tan trench coat killed and office of politicians preparing for the up coming election, if you see this man call the police immediately, do not approach him, he is dangerous." Castiel did not look like himself, he took too much love in these sadistic killings. "It looks like it's already begun."  
Crowley was happy again, things were looking up. Crowley turned to go get dressed, he came back to where I was standing facing the TV. Crowley, was so excited with the new possibilities, he came up behind me, wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek, I turned to him and fixed his collar, "What are you going to do first?"  
I brushed some lint from his suit jacket, "I'm going to go down to Hell and tell all of those worthless demons how things are going to work and if anyone tries to cross me, I'll squish them under my heel."  
He was gazing into my eyes as I tied his tie, I finished and tightened it to his collar, I ran my hand down his tie then buttoned his jacket. I looked up into his eyes, he was vey close to my face, the tension between us was intoxicating, I had to look away and step back or I wouldn't have been able to control myself. He grabbed his coat and slipped it on, "Wish me luck."  
"You won't need it."  
I smiled glad to see him have a purpose again, he smiled back at me, "I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere."  
"I'll be right here waiting."  
Then he was gone and I was alone with this feeling of neglect, I poured myself a glass of Craig and sat in Crowley's chair and waited for my old friend to return.

It was very late when Crowley finally returned, he had his coat in hand and he undid his tie, ripping it from his collar, he looked over the RV and noticed me passed-out in his chair with a glass in hand. He smirked at the sight of me sleeping, waiting for him to return, he dropped his coat and tie on the table, then moved over to me, he took the glass from my hand and placed it on the table, he wrapped his arm across my shoulders and under my knees, as he lifted me towards the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed, lifted the sheets over me and I rustled a little under the sheets adjusting myself to get comfortable, Crowley let out a small laugh and sat on the edge of the bed to take off his shoes, "You're late."  
He smiled at the sound of my sleep drunk voice, "Demons are so thick, it took them a while to understand what I'm trying to do."  
He leaned back onto the bed, I turned to face him, pulling the covers with me, I ran my fingers through his hair as he gazed up at the ceiling, "How many did you have to put in their place?"  
"I lost count after fifty-seven." He smiled thinking of all those demons he had killed, he turned on his side meeting my eyes, my fingers still running through his hair, he propped his head on his hand, "Why have you stayed with me for all these years?"  
The question shook me, I wasn't expecting it and it wasn't something I put too much thought into. I took a breath, "Honestly, I don't know. I've never really put any thought into it, because I've never regret anything that I've done for you."  
It was the truth, I hadn't regret anything I had done for him, he had cared for me for years, he raised me and taught me all that I know. He moved closer to me, "Do you remember that day, the day I grabbed you and took you under my wing." I paused, why was he asking me this, did he want to upset me, what was he trying to accomplish? "Yes, but why are you asking me this? I thought we were never going to discuss that night?" his gaze had dropped to the sheets.  
"I know. I just needed to know wether or not you've trusted me this whole time."  
"Of course I do, I've never stopped trusting you, Crowley."  
I picked up his chin with my fingers, "I would do anything for you."  
At that moment he leaned forward into me, pressing his lips to mine in a kiss, I could feel his hand rest on my hip, his warm breath across my face, we released each other only to reconnect in an even more passionate kiss, my hand made it's way into his hair as Crowley moved his hand up my back. We laid there for what seemed like an hour as we embraced each other in a kiss. I finally let go of him, we moved away from each other to take a breath, he was staring into my eyes, he must have known that I have had these feelings for him for sometime, "Are you ok?"  
He was concerned, I was out of breath and I could barely make a sentence, "What? Why did you? Why kiss me?"  
He was captivated by the confusion in my eyes, I had been wanting to do that for a while now, "I know you Raven, I know what you want and..."  
He looked down at the sheets, "...I couldn't help but feel the same way."  
My heart seemed to burst from my chest, the physical pain I felt because of this emotion he shared with me, to know he felt the same way. I was lost in this feeling, I gazed into his eyes and moved closer to kiss him this time I bit his lower lip as I left his mouth, he looked at me and smiled, happy to see that I was fine with this idea of a human, demon relationship. We laid there on our sides facing each other, not saying anything, I moved my hand up his chest, he grabbed the collar of my shirt to reveal my neck, he pressed his lips to my collar bone alternating between kissing and biting, I grabbed the back if his shirt tight and pulled him back, I was out of breath, he smirk at the chaos of emotions that were whirling through my body. He run his hand under my shirt to my wound that was now a healed scar and kissed me again, My hand moved up and down the back of his neck, clawing at is collar, I pressed my hand against his chest to lay him flat down on his back, he stared up into my face as I sat of his chest, he smiled at me and grabbed my waist, I ran my fingers down the side of his face to the buttons of his shirt. I undid the top two buttons when he pushed me to his side, laying his body on mine, grabbing my hand and pushing it into the pillow, he aggressively pressed his lips to mine teasing me, tracing my lip with his tongue, pulling back to look at me, he put his hand up my shirt to my ribcage, lower his head down to my neck, I lost myself in the feeling of his body against mine, the passion of his kiss and I never wanted it to end.


	4. Chapter 4

I had been driving for hours in the late hours in the night, Crowley had a lead on Kevin's where abouts. Kevin had escaped by tricking Crowley into thinking he was going to open a Hell Gate, Crowley was a pain to live with for a while because of Kevin and now Crowley was going to have him back in his possession. Crowley's eager to, "Get back to torturing the little bastard." Personally I feel bad for Kevin, I tried my hardest to get Crowley to go easy on him, but now after Kevin's demon bomb, there's no stopping him. It was late and I was very tired, with no hotel in sight I pulled my truck over to the side of the road and laid down on the seats and took a nap, sleep took me quickly the memories of things passed by memories of Crowley; him dying, coming back, me saving him, him saving me, and my parents. The sight of their mutilated bodies stayed in my vision, the image of my brother reaching out towards the door, I couldn't take these painful memories and I woke up startled. Quickly I raised my head, the small child who once stood in the living room waiting to die returned, I sat there in the driver's seat my arms draped over the steering wheel, I had not slept an hour before I had awoken. Sitting there in the silence I began to cry, when Crowley had faked his death I believed it to be real, my body was tormented by the thought of being alone and ever since he had 'died' I've been having the recurring dreams about my parents. There is nothing I can do to stop it, Crowley was back, he has been for a while and things are better than ever, why am I still having these dreams? I sat myself back up and wiped the tears from my eyes I turned the keys in the ignition and drove farther down the road.

It was about 11 o'clock in the morning, I was at a gas station filling up my car and stretching my legs, "Hello Dear." Crowley appeared beside me, he leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "How are you feeling? Sorry you've had to drive so much."  
"I'm alright, don't worry I enjoy driving." He smirked glad to hear everything was going well, but in truth everything was not fine, the death of my parents was haunting me and it was making it very difficult to sleep. Two demons appeared on either side of us, "I'm sending these two with you. The Winchesters are close, which means we are close to Kevin."  
"Alright, when we find him I'll call for you."  
"You do that sweet heart." He kissed me once more on my cheek and he was gone once again. The meter stop and my tank was full, "Darien? Jack? New vessels?"  
"Yeah, you like it?" Jack was always very cocking wasting his vessels, constantly needing a new one. "Yeah, actually I do. Who is he?"  
"What does it matter. Let's get going before we lose the Winchesters." Darien was always quick to get the job down and he never cared about casualties, he was known for being quick and bloody killing anything that got in the way. "Alright calm down. We're going just get in the damn truck, Jack jumped in sitting in the center of the seat and Darien next to him. Darien was quiet the whole time I drove and Jack was trying to make decent conversation but Darien wouldn't let him speak, it was going to be long drive.

We had followed the Winchesters for over 5 miles now, "Stay close behind them."  
"Darien, I can't stay too close or they will know we are following them." He glared at me, "Listen I know your eager to get after them, but we have to approach this slowly."  
"Fine." He hated working with me because he use to be Crowley's favorite before I came along. The Winchesters took a turn into farm land just out side the town. "Damn it."  
"What?" Jack didn't understand why I was upset, I pulled to the side of the road and got out of the truck, Darien followed, "What the Hell are you doing!?"  
"Listen to me, they are going into open land. We can't follow them out there, they'll see us."  
"I don't care!" Darien grabbed me by collar, "You will get in your truck and follow them."  
"Get your hands off of me." I was cross, gritting my teeth, "You want to be reckless and go after them, fine. But you're going to have to go through me." Darien let go and stepped back, "That's what I thought. We are going to do things my way now and I'm not going to hear anything about it." Darien walked back and got in the truck Jack still sat in the truck quiet, he was intimidated by me and Darien. I let them sit in the truck for a few minutes, I pulled out my phone debating on whether I should call Crowley or not, I stared at his photo in the contacts. I remember taking that photo, it had been about a month since he took this new vessel, I had caught him off guard. In the photo he was turning quickly, I had said something to get his attention, his face in a state of surprise. I remember that he chased me trying to get me to delete the photo, I cleared my head and got back in the truck, I turned the key in the ignition and moved the car forward.

We searched the town for few hours, but the Impala was no where in sight, "You said you could find them." Darien nagging in my ear,  
"What are you insinuating. That I can't find them?" He couldn't look me in the eyes,  
"All I'm saying is it's taking forever. If you lost them-"  
"Crowley will come after you. Ya, ya, I know." I stared at the road, "I'm not scared, you know better than anyone else, we have an arrangement." He looked away from me very irritated, "Hey...umm, maybe they're not in town. What I'm say'n is maybe, you know how they like to hold up in abandoned places." Jack had a point,  
"They might just be outside of town. Jack can you search the outskirts of the town for abandoned buildings." Jack had a smile happy he could help,  
"Yeah, I will." He vanished, I drove to the edge of town and waited for Jack to return,  
"This is taking to long. I'm going to go find him."  
"You're not going anywhere."  
"What did you say to me."  
"I'm giving you an order. You are not allowed to leave the side of this truck!" Darien moved right up to my face, "You think you're something special, but you're not. You're just a little whore and when Crowley's done with you I'll take care of you just like the rest of his trash." My body became heated with anger I reached into my jacket for my knife, but Darien grabbed my hand and tossed me against my truck. He pinned me down and took the gun from the back of my pants and threw it behind him into the darkness, he reached into my jacket and pulled out my knife and held it too my throat. "I could kill you right now and there is nothing he could do about it." Darien turned me around putting his hand around my chin pulling my face forward. "You are just a little whore and that's all you'll ever be." He leaned forward and kissed me, I bit down on his lip ripping it from his face, he screamed in pain, "You bitch!" He squeezed his hand around my neck, "I will snap your neck like a twig. But first I'm doing to beat you, like you deserve." He pulled back his fist and made contact with my left eye, he pulled back his fist again and made contact with my ribs, I fell down the side of the driver side finder. Clutching my ribcage my lungs inflamed he kicked me in the abdomen, "Where is your King now!" The taste of blood in my mouth, "Right behind you." Crowley stood behind Darien, Jack and another demon were standing behind Crowley, "Sweet heart, are you alright?" I couldn't look up at him, the pain in my ribs too great, he grabbed Darien who was three inches taller than Crowley. Crowley lifted him off the ground, "You're lucky you've been my loyal servant for years." Crowley slowly put him back on the ground and leaned over me he put his hand on my side, I cringed in pain but smiled because he was back at my side. "You're late." I croaked,  
"It's alright, I'm here." Darien backed away from Crowley as he stood up, Jack and the other demon grabbed Darien by his arms, Darien struggled, "Wait! No, I'm sorry I didn't know."  
"Oh, you knew and you didn't care. I had one rule for her. Don't touch her, she is mine." I smiled at his statement of possession, he turned back and looked at me curled in pain, "Now...I have to make an example out of you." Crowley turned back towards me and picked up the knife in front of me, it must have fallen out of his hand at the first punch. "No please sir, I beg you."  
"Please, have some respect for yourself. You're a demon, don't beg." Crowley turned to him and thrust the knife up threw his chin up into his skull, the demon sparked until Crowley pulled the knife back out. The demons let Darien fall limp to the ground, Crowley handed the knife to Jack, "Go take care of the Winchesters. I'll be shortly behind you." Crowley turned towards me, leaning over me, he pulled the hair out of my face, "Why is it I'm always getting you out of trouble." I coughed and smiled, his smiled disappeared at my pain, "Just hold still." He grabbed my knees and lifted me off the ground, he held me once again in his arms, the warmth of his body against mine, the heat of his breath over my face. I looked up at him and he kissed me, under neither the spot light of the street lamp outside town in the late night air, I lost myself and when he pulled away he rested his chin on top of my head. "I've got you and I'm not letting go." We vanished from that place, leaving the truck on the side of the road in the darkness.

I woke up on a bed, Crowley's coat over me, the coat was damp. I sat up slightly the pain in my ribs made my lungs burn, The room was dark the drapes black no windows to be seen the walls were had a deep red wallpaper with lighter red stripes running up and down it. There were two doors one at the end of the bed and the other was to the right of the room, it was a double door so it must have been the exit. I sat up fulling on the bed, Crowley's damp coat slide down to my right, I clutched my side in pain as the small door at the end of my bed opened. The light was on inside the small room, it was blinding bright compared to the darkness of the bed room, I could see hints of the small room. White tile a counter towels, a figure stepped out of the white tiled bathroom, rubbing his head with a towel he turned off the light, "Darling, you should be resting. Darien wasn't very kind to you." He came over and sat next to me, the towel now hanging around his neck. "I'm guessing Kevin alluded you again."  
"He did, but he won't next time." Crowley put his hand on my shoulder, pressing me back and into the soft mattress. He leaned over me, his face inches from my own, " you need to rest. It's been a long day." He pulled the sheets over me, still keeping eye contact, "Will you join me?"  
"I can't." I looked away from him, the image of my parents rang in my head, "What's the matter?" I looked back into his bright green eyes, he was concerned,  
"I haven't slept in days, I keep having these dreams about my parents...and...I-" I couldn't finish my thought, the emotions of my parents death came flowing through me, tears began to run down my face. Crowley rested his right hand on my cheek, "It's all my fault." I confessed, "I got them killed." The tears became sobbing my lungs burned with pain as I tried to control my hysteria. Crowley leaned down on top my chest and hugged me, comforting me the best he could, "It was never your fault, you did not know they would come for your family." He sat up and ran his fingers through my hair, I began to hyperventilate, the scenario of that night running through my head. My last words were full of hate and my lungs began to burn with a fire that consumed my body, I gripped my side tight clawing my ribs, Crowley put his hand on mine he was very concerned for this pain began to control my body. He crawled over me and laid behind me, he laid his right arm over my waist gripping me close, "I'm here for you, you have nothing to worry about. I'll protect you, keep you safe. I promise." My breathing calmed at the sound of his words, he began to hum in my ear. When I use to have these night terrors at the beginning of my years with Crowley he would hold me in his arms and hum Hey Jude. He cared so much for me, the sound of his voice kept me calmed and eventually the images faded, "I'll stay, just for you, I'll stay." He whispered in my ear, I held his hand in mine, laying there on the be with red sheets I feel asleep next to the King of Hell.

It had been a few weeks since Darien attacked me my ribs were slowly repairing, the pain came and go, but I was well enough to do things again. I woke up hot and sweaty, the sheets kicked off the bed, I sat up quickly as if startled, a bead of sweat ran down my face, my shirt was soaked. My clothes stuck to my body, I observed my surroundings, I still slept in the red room laying at my feet was Crowley hound. Growley was the reason for me over heating during the night, Growley was sound asleep curled up in a ball the flames coming from his head were small, "Boy what are you doing in here?" He heard my voice and the flames began to grow and so did the heat, he looked up at me wagging his tail he sat up happy to see I was awake. "He's been worried. You've been restless in your sleep. Are you still having that dream?" Crowley came and sat on the left side of the bed, right next to me, he handed my a towel and poured a glass of water. "I don't know what it is, but it continues to haunt me." He hands me the glass and I take a drink, "I can't help feel as if...as if they're trying to tell me something."  
"And what do you think they are saying?"  
"I don't know, it was just a thought." I took another drink and placed the glass on the bed side table, Crowley grabbed a piece of hair from my face and moved it the side of my face, "Are you going to be okay?"  
"I think so." I looked into his eyes he rested his hand against my cheek, we leaned in towards each other, pressing our lips together in a kiss. I ran my hand up his knee to his thigh, Crowley shifted his hand up into my hair. I could feel him pulling me back into the pillow when Growley stood up on the bed and began to lick our faces, "Growley stop it." I giggled, "Get down boy!" The hound ruined the mood for Crowley, Growley slowly got down off the bed and laid on the floor next to Crowley feet. "Aww, look you upset him." Crowley looked down at his hound, Growley was giving him puppy eyes. "He'll be fine." I have Crowley a light glare and a little smile, I sat up and held on to his waist pulling him towards me, "Do you have any news on Kevin." I whispered in his ear, Crowley closed his eyes, "We're close and this time he won't get away." he rubbed his cheek against mine, his breath warm on my face, he traced my jaw line with his lips. He reach my mouth gently teasing me with his lips, our breaths mingled in the small space between us until the tension broke and he grabbed me by my lower back, pulling me towards him. He was aggressive in his kissed, switching the tilt of his head alternating between tongue and teeth. I pulled him with me as we laid back onto the bed, His torso over mine as his legs laid beside mine. He ran his hand through my hair, I grabbed for his jacket unbuttoning it and attempting to pull it off his shoulder. He pulled back grabbing the sleeves of his jacket pulling it off, the door burst open, "My King! We have word about the boy!" Crowley slowly got off of me, Growley followed his lead and stood by his side. Crowley stood at the end of the bed, he snapped his fingers and the doors behind the demon closed. "Who said you could interrupt me?!" I sat up in the bed knowing that this was going to be no good for the demon, "Thank you very much for informing me." Crowley became very calm he bent down and scratched the hound's head, a smirk came to my face, "Go get him." He said softly to the hound, Growley sprinted at the demon pushing him through the doors, screams came from the hall as you could hear the demons bones crack. Crowley snapped his fingers, the doors closed and the screams faded, Crowley turned his head to me a big smile on his face, I crawled to the edge of the bed grabbing his shirt I kneeled at the edge of his bed. I kept eye contact with him, "You enjoyed that."  
"Very much." He leaned into me continuing where we left off, he pushed me into the bed, my legs dangling off the bed on either side of Crowley. I lifted my right leg rubbing it his thigh, he grabbed my ankle pulling it past him as he leaned over me, I could feel his hips press against my thighs. He pressed his lips to my neck, I slid my hand down the back of his and into his shirt, I clawed at his back scratching him, he began to bit at my neck. My breathing became shallow and fast, my body heated, I pushed him off me, "What wrong? I thought you liked biting."  
"Crowley...if you really want to prophet you should go. I'll still be here when you get back." He leans back and stands up, looking over me, I was a hot mess, my hair wet with sweat my, shorts high up on my thighs and my shirt pulled up reviling part of the stomach. I watched his eyes as he looked over me I sat up my legs still around him, I pulled down my shirt, "You've been after the prophet for a while now, I wouldn't want you to miss him because of me." Crowley lightened his eyes, he became gentle he backed away from me grabbing his jacket off the ground. "Believe me I do, I want to continue. Kevin has evaded you for so long, don't miss your chance." I now stood leaning against the bed arms crossed over my chest, Crowley leaned in and kissed me sweetly, "I be right back and when I do your mine." Those last words rang in my ear I grabbed at his tie pulling him close to me, inches from my face, "We'll see." I tightened his tie to his collar, raised his eyebrow intrigued by my statement, he pulled the tie from my grip and vanished. "Bring back my truck while your out there!" I screamed into the empty space in the room.


	5. Chapter 5

I laid on the bed reading, in the red room with black curtains, Crowley came threw the door with a smile on his face he ripped the red tie from his throat. "How was the date?"  
"Not great. But I got what I wanted." He lead across the bed and grabbed the book from my hands and sat next to me placing the book on the bed side table. "They'll make the deal?" I turned to him and sat on my knees, a big smile on his face,  
"Yes." I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled myself close, his soft hands on my thigh he bit his lip. I closed my eyes hoping he would take this opportunity, he leaned in brushing his lips against my cheek, "I want you with me when I make the deal." He pulled back staring into each other's eyes, I pushed myself on top of him forcing him to fall backwards onto the bed. He stared up at me, he ran his fingers through my hair as I leaned down and kissed him a tangled mess of tongue, he grabbed my hips and rolled himself on top of he. He put his hand under my shirt finding my old wound and tracing it with his fingers, he pressed his lips to my neck. My back arched upward, the feeling of pelvis pressing to mine, the twisting of our bodies, the heat of our passion. He looked into my eyes, "I'm glad I found you. What I would have done without you, I do not know." I smiled the thought was kind I leaned up putting my elbows behind me, I leaned into his ear, "You wouldn't be doing this, I'm sure." I bit his ear, he sighed in my ear as he grabbed my waist and pressed me into the bed, with a great force he put his hand on my collar bone and began to bite down hard on my neck, enough to leave small trials of blood that he would clean with his tongue. Crowley and I were lovers and many times we showed our loyalty for each other, our passion ran high whenever we were alone taking any chance we could, to steal a kiss or even a moment under the sheets. Crowley knew my every weakness and I knew his.

Crowley buttoned his shirt and tucked it into his pants, he flipped his collar and draped his grey and black paisley tie around his neck. I pulled my leather knife holster over my holder and tightened it around my arms, Crowley came up behind me with my jacket, I slipped my arms into the sleeves as he pulled the jacket over my shoulders. I turned to Crowley and began to tie his tie, "If things go wrong you leave. You got it?"  
"Got it. I'll never leave your side." I tightened the tie and straightened his collar, I looked up at him and he smirked at me, I returned the look and grabbed my knife from the table and placed it in my holster. "Ready?"  
"Let's go." He held me to his chest and we disappeared from the red room and appeared in a dirt path with cars around us. We were in Singer Auto Repair in Sioux, I moved away from Crowley as I saw Sam and Dean pear into one of Bobby's old cars. "Hello Boys." Sam and Dean look up, Sam confused at the sight of me and Dean looking very annoyed at both of our presence. "What's that old expression? Success has many fathers, failure as a Winchester." Crowley was enjoying himself, things were going his way once more, I began to move around keeping my eyes on the boys I looking into and around a few of the cars. That was until Crowley pulled out the scroll, I moved to Crowley's side as Dean moved closer to Crowley, I had a sense that something was wrong, I began to reach for my gun when dean slapped some cuffs on Crowley's wrist. I pulled my gun out and aimed it at Dean's head, Sam did the same aiming for mine. "What's this? A joke?" Sam still with a gun pointed at my head, I became very twitchy and irritated, Sam motioned me to lower my weapon, I looked to Crowley and he agreed. I tossed my gun to Sam, "You all I have to do is-" he snapped his fingers but nothing happened Crowley's demeanor changed he threw a punch at Dean, Dean threw one back. I moved after Dean but Sam grabbed my arm as I pulled out my knife, twisting my arm behind my back locking it into position, I was pinned downed unable to help my King. "I can do this all day. You know why? Cause damn, it feels good." I was looking up into Crowley's eyes the fear began to show, Crowley was the third trial and all manner of pain was ahead of us. Dean moved Crowley towards the Impala, Sam lifted me up from my knees binding my hands together with rope he pushed me towards the car forcing me into the backseat with Crowley.

It was a long drive to where ever we were going and the longer it took the more Crowley became quiet, the worry was in his eyes, curing a demon, what was to become of him. Would it kill him? That's what scared me, the thought of loosing the man who hasn't meant so much to my life. We turned a corner and there was a chapel in the road ahead, I looked up into Crowley's eyes, he returned the gaze as the car came to a halt. Dean got out and grabbed Crowley forcefully pushing him into the chapel, Sam grabbed my shoulder and moved towards the chapel, I fought his grip and turned to him, "Sam, please, just tell me one thing," Sam rolled his eyes at me, I fought for his gaze, "Please, Sam." He finally made eye contact, "Will it kill him? Please I must know." Sam looked at me apologetically,  
"No, but he'll wish he was dead." What began as relief became fear, what could make you want to die, he pushed me again, leading me into the chapel. It was dark inside the ceiling leaked with the rain from outside the floor shifting under my feet, but what sat before me was the worst sight ever. A large chair with a chain attached to the floor and others attached to the chair, a devil's trap beneath it, Crowley sat in the chair not struggling, not moving, just sitting therein this prison. Sam sat me down in a smaller chair he unbound my hands and tied the to the arm rests of the chair. "Now what?" I looked at Sam for any answer, but Dean motioned to Sam and they walked outside. Crowley sat there in the chair that kept him from moving, he stared at the floor then up to me, "It'll be fine, I doubt they know what they're talking about." his voice some what shaky with fear. Sam came back into the chapel, he looked at us as we sat in the dark, damp room, he stepped into a smaller room at the end of the chapel, he was whispering but his words were inaudible. I began to wiggle my wrists in my binds trying to find someway of breaking free, I was able to loosen a small bit of rope before Sam came back out of the confessional. He looked at us again, I tilted my head upward, Sam squinted at me then turned and moved out the doors. There were raised voices outside, "Crowley-" he looked up at me, "tell me you have a plan."  
"I'm working on it." The voices stopped and Sam moved in the door,  
"Where's Dean?"  
"He has other work to attended to." Sam was going to fully answer my questions, I looked over at Sam as he pulled out a syringe and pushing under his skin, he extracted blood from his veins then turned to Crowley. "You really think injecting me with human blood, is going to make me human. Where did you read that, on the back of a cereal box?" Sam grabbed Crowley's head and stuck the syringe into his neck, Crowley grit his teeth and growled at the pain, I shifted in my chair wanting to help Crowley, Sam retreated from Crowley. Crowley straightened his head and smirk, "See you an hour."  
Sam returned to his table, I began to slowly work at my bindings watching as another hour begins to pass, Sam moves again towards Crowley with the syringe but his time when Sam moves away Crowley grabs his arm and bites the flesh off his skin. I pull on my binds trying to get free, but can't, "What the Hell, Crowley!" Sam pulls back his fist and punches Crowley, "Biting, Seriously!" Sam then moves quickly out the door, I turn my head to Crowley, "What are you doing?!" I screamed in a whisper, Crowley proceeded to spit the blood into his hand, he was calling for help. Crowley was very clever, but our situation wasn't looking any better I began working hard at my binds to loosen them for when help came.

Two hours passed and the next was approaching, Crowley and I began to carry on conversation, not minding that Sam was in the room we talked about random things like, the shirts I own or the Crowley's favorite types of torture. It annoyed Sam to a point that threw a punch at my face, Crowley didn't approve os Sam's actions and threatened for striking me. Sam had noticed that Crowley and I were a little more friendly than what he thought. It was dark outside making the room in the chapel darker, Sam had prepare for the next injection, he turned and to Crowley with the syringe in hand, "How are we doing, Moose? Ain't it about time for the next love injection." Crowley began to break out into song, listening to him but a smile on my face, that and the fact I was almost out of my bounds. "Cha-cha-cha-changes, turn and face the strain. Cha-cha-cha-changes, it's gunna have to be a different man. Time may change me, but I can't trace-" The room began to shake, the floor boards cracking, one crack went straight threw the devil's trap, breaking it's grip on Crowley. "Did you really think you could kidnap the King of Hell and no one would notice? Dumb nuts!" Abbadon bursts threw the door her stitches across her neck where the boys had chopped her up, "Hello boys."  
"That's my line. Abbadon, they told me you were dead?"  
"So not."  
The rest of the calvary." Crowley started to become cocky but both I and Sam knew, she was here to kill him, I struggled underneath my binds, Sam reached for his gun firing off a shot. Abbadon threw him threw a window, "Undo these. I'll kill him myself." Abbaddon made her way in front of Crowley, he looked confused, "Was that an order?"  
"I am your King."  
"Yeah about that." She punch across the temple throwing his head to the side, I fought the urge to free myself at that moment I turn to my left and saw my gun sitting on the table. Abbadon kept talking to Crowley, throwing punch after punch, I slowly moved the ropes off my arms and reached for my gun. Addabon threw a punched that tipped Crowley in his chair, he feel to the floor with a hard thud, he laid on his side, talking to Abbadon he began to move towards the gun that she had thrown out of Sam's hands. I began to move up behind her, she moved the gun from Crowley reached, he turned and saw me approaching behind her, he grinned, "What's so funny?"  
"Behind you." Abbadon turned quickly I pulled the trigger once hitting her in the shoulder then a second time past her head, she began to rip the gun from my hand, throwing a punch I hit her wound. Abbadon screamed in pain, then returned a punch to my ribs then to my eye, I gripped at her neck, the gun turning in our fight a shot goes off, I let go of her neck. She grins holding the gun into view, "Nice effort, but not enough." I looked down at the bullet wound in my side blood began to drip from it into my fingers, the red gloss falling down my wrist. I looked up at her gritting my teeth a I clenched my fist hitting her hard in the eye, her head twisted with the force of the punch, "I'll never let you kill him." She straighten irritated by my persistence,  
"We'll see about that." Grabbing my throat she lifted me off the ground, her grip tightened and darkness began to surround my eyes once more, I could hears Crowley's voice but I couldn't recognize his words, I felt weightless then nothing.

I woke slowly, the room shaking, the sound of the world falling apart, pain radiated from my side, the blood soaking my shirt. I looked around Crowley was sitting slumped in the chair not moving tears on his face, I tried to move toward him clutching my side, I tugged but was held back. Sam had handcuffed me to one of the benched of the chapel, I pulled harder trying to get my hand free, the cuffs ripping at the skin on my wrist, blood came from the fresh cut on my wrist I grit my teeth and placed my feet on the bench screaming I pulled at the cuff, trying to get free. The warmth of the blood began to pour down my arm, I relaxed my arm, I couldn't get free. I looked back a Crowley still sitting still chained to his prison, a ball of fire fell past one of the windows, shaking the ground I turned back to the cuff I placed my foot on the bench. Grabbing my left wrist I pulled slightly on the cuff, the pain was bad, I knew what I had to do, I stood up my left arm keeping me from standing up straight. My side making it hard to concentrate I clutched my side and lifted my right foot I let out a loud scream smashing my foot down I broke free of the cuff, but at the cost of a broken wrist. I grabbed the keys from the table gritting my teeth harder as the pain increased I moved to Crowley. I unchained his feet then moved to his hands, I grabbed his face with my bloody hand lifting his head to look at me, "Crowley? It's me, I'm here." He wouldn't respond, "I've got you now. I'll keep you safe. I promise." He looked into my eyes, tears began to fall down his face, "I'm so sorry." His voiced cracked with pain, "I'm so sorry."  
"I know it's ok. You'll be alright." I stood up to unlock the collar on his neck suddenly becoming light headed I gripped the chair and clutched my wound. "I'm sorry." Crowley kept repeating, the pain of his guilt consuming him, I grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me, "Crowley, don't be sorry." A tear fell down my face as I confessed to him, "You have never done anything to hurt me. You mean everything to me and I will not let you be chained here any longer." I released the collar from his neck and it hit the floor with the chains rattling as it settled, I fell to the floor in front of him weak from heroic deed, Crowley knelt from the chair gripping my jacket tight pulling me into him, "I love you." The dark took me again, my body felt light in Crowley's arms, "I love yo-" I fall unconscious before I could finish, the air damp and full of the smell of blood, ground shaking beneath, Crowley sat there in the dark holding me close, never letting me go.

I lay in a soft bed the room was dark with only one lamp on and the door slightly cracked, the walls were painted a greyish green, there were photos on the walls and book on a shelf above a desk at the end of the room. I flipped over so I wasn't facing the wall, rolling over to my right side proved difficult the pain from my wound took my breath and I collapsed on my back unable to turn anymore. "You really shouldn't do that. You might tear your stitches." His voice soothed me, I had forgotten in the moments I was awake, I turned my head to face the silhouette of a man who held me in the dark room of the chapel once before. He shifted more into the light, he was seated on a wooden chair at the side of my bed, he grabbed my right hand holding it tight between his fingers, "I'm so glad you're awake. You had us all worried."  
"Us?"  
"Us. Sam, Dean, me." His voice trailed off, he looked at me with a concerned face,  
"Where am I?"  
"The boys lair, the Men of Words or something," he rolled his eye because he couldn't remember their name, "How are you feeling? Hows the pain?"  
"It's alright, nothing I can't handle." I made contact with his gaze holding it for as long as I could, "I...I love you." He smiled, his eyes softened as he shifted towards me,  
"I love you too." He bent my arm so he could kiss my fingers then he bent over me and kiss my forehead, "Now get some sleep." He let go of my hand and turned, I did want to be left alone, frantically I said his name and he turned back to me, "Please stay. I don't want to be without you." He looked at me gently, nodded his head and moved towards me he lifted my shoulders and sat on the bed, I laid up against him. Crowley wrapped his arms around me resting his head on the top of mine, "I will never leave your side." I closed my eyes a tear traced my cheek as I fell asleep in the arms of a man who I truly loved.


End file.
